


Of chicken balls and ‘dirty’ ice cream

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221B Summer 2019 Challenge, 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: John and Sherlock's last day in Manila -- after chasing Moriarty's last agent for two weeks.It turned out they like two of our street food.





	Of chicken balls and ‘dirty’ ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: FLIP-FLOPS
> 
> Sixth submission for 221B Challenge. Sixth upload for AO3. (Just for my memory.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh! Why did we go to Manila during a heat wave?” Sherlock complains, furiously fanning himself. He stops, pops a chicken ball into his mouth, then fans again. 

A child styling Sherlock’s hair giggles. She is one of five children who followed them as they walked by Manila Bay. John bought them ice cream. 

The girl finishes and gets off the bench. John hides a smile, focuses on his ‘dirty’ ice cream. “Well, you were the only one who could identify Moriarty’s last agent. You volunteered.”

“I know…Finally, we leave for home tomorrow.” He finishes his stick of chicken balls, then asks the girl to buy another two.

“Those will be your fifth and sixth.”

“That’s your third.” 

“Git. Just in case, I have loperamide and ORS.” The girl returns with the food. Then, flip-flops and all, climbs onto Sherlock’s lap who does not comment.

John looks for the policeman trailing them. He is under a tree, grinning. 

“He probably thinks we’re pedophiles.” 

“Oh, bugger off. He’s the girl’s father. He talked to me earlier.”

“Oh… Well… how do I look?” He poses. John laughs and gets his smartphone.

That night, as Sherlock sleeps, John uploads on his blog his favorite picture: his lover with a topknot and sampaguita, a child on his lap, and two sticks of chicken balls. 

# # #

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious about our street food, please click this link:  
> "Filipino Street Food Guide – 21 Must-Eat Snacks In The Philippines!"  
> https://migrationology.com/filipino-street-food-philippines/
> 
> I have an illustration in mind for John's fave photo of Sherlock in Manila, but I still have to draw it. When finished, will just give the link, unless I get help on how to make it appear here. I've followed AO3's advice for posting an image in another story **(In Truth)** , but the image won't show.
> 
> As usual, **Thank you in advance for reading the story! Hope you like it.**


End file.
